1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hair replacement devices such as hairpieces. More specifically the present invention relates to a hair intersperser which takes the form of a network of flexible lines and which includes draw line means for uniformly contracting or expanding the size of the hairpiece to custom fit an individual wearer head. The lines making up the network are crocheted with rows of hair strands for interspersing with wearer hair.
After the network is fitted to the wearer head, the network lines are tied so that the network permanently retains its fitted size. The network is died to approximate the hair color of the wearer, and rows of hair strands are secured to the network lines in quantities and locations corresponding to the specific needs of the individual wearer. A stock embodiment of the intersperser is optionally provided to which the hair strands are already attached and which draws against the wearer head during fitting to an approximated close fit for immediate use with minimized cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been hairpieces for covering thin and bald areas of wearer heads with real or simulated hair strands. One hairpiece, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,619 issued on Jun. 7, 1983 to the present applicant, provides a network of lines to which hair strands are attached for fitting between and interspersing with existing wearer hair to supplement and add fullness to existing hair. A problem with these prior hairpieces has been that they do not always fit the wearer head closely and evenly, and most cover rather than enhance and supplement wearer hair so that a fully convincing and natural look is not always achieved.
Won, U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,841, issued on Apr. 21, 1987, teaches an assembled wig or wig kit. Won includes front and rear interconnecting strap networks for mounting a full head of hair strands. A problem with Won is that the wig is not size adjustable to conform to the dimensions of a particular wearer head. Another problem with Won is that it is not a hair intersperser to enhance actual wearer hair, but simply covers up wearer hair.
Other prior references fail to teach hair interspersal. Torres, U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,111, issued on Oct. 8, 1996, discloses a hair highlighting cap. Torres includes a means for isolating and separating hair segments for coloring, and does not teach hair strand interspersal. Narvick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,373, issued on Feb. 23, 1999 reveals an integrated wig having a wefting construction. Narvick is thus a wig rather than a hair strand intersperser. Haber, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,384, issued on Jul. 15, 1997, discloses hair pieces and mounting means for hair pieces. Photopulos, U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,678, issued on Apr. 24, 1979 teaches cushioned retainer pads for wigs. Mendelson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,248, issued on May 20, 1975, discloses adjustable wigs with means for reducing the size of the wig caps. Size is reduced only along one circumferential path, and thus the Mendelson, et al. cap is not uniformly fitted onto the wearer head. Ahn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,403, issued on Sep. 10, 1974, reveals a wig construction in which spaced apart points of adjacent strips of wefting are joined together at points of attachment offset from strip to strip to form a wefting network which is expandable to conform to the wearer head. Ahn does not retain a fitted size for a particular wearer. Cohen, U.S. Pat. No. 1,545,881, issued on Jul. 14, 1925, teaches a foundation for shingle bob wigs. Bergmann & Co GMBH, German Patent Number DE 3542123 A1, teaches a net configured hair piece base of woven plastic material or perforated foil with a pull received attachment to natural hair of a wearer.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a hairpiece which intersperses hair strands with existing wearer hair for a fuller and more natural look.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a custom version of such a hairpiece which has size adjustment means to be drawn to very closely, uniformly and evenly fit the wearer head and which is dyed to approximately match the wearer hair color, and to which hair stands are subsequently added in quantities and locations as needed by the particular wearer.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a hairpiece which is inexpensive to manufacture, sturdy and reliable.